


Reborn

by AzureSapphira



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But no i promise, Comfort, Eugeo is a soft boi, Gen, How Do I Tag, Yui is an angel, beware of my bad english, might be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSapphira/pseuds/AzureSapphira
Summary: All these months of searching finally give the desired results. He is completely lost and confused, but she couldn't be happier. [Translated version]
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Reborn

There was darkness, and suddenly, a blinding beam of light forced him to squeeze his eyelids shut so it wouldn't hurt his eyes. Hold on... _eyelids? eyes?_ It had been a long time since he had something like that. Had it been years, decades, millennia? Or maybe just a few hours or days, but it didn’t matter, when you’re dead none of that matters.

A strange feeling made him realize that, indeed, he had opened his eyes for the first time since he died. He had spent all that time in darkness, in total _nothingness_ , so there was no need to do that before because there was nothing to see anyway. Death was a rather… unique experience, but right now, the only two things in his mind were the sensation of having a body again, and that he was dead.

But was he? He had been told once about paradise after death, so maybe it hadn't been as long as he imagined and he had just died, was he in paradise? Why would death take him to a place where all he could see were green trees, a grassy ground, and a wonderful blue sky? Would the grass be soft? Would it be as soft as the grass he loved so much when he lived? Oh, just remembering it made him want to...

"Did I... find it?" there was a voice, someone was close. "After all this time... I made it, I finally made it!" Well, very close, actually, a few inches from his ear.

He caught a flash of pink passing before him, it was shining like a tiny shooting star, and suddenly he wished he could remember how to use his neck to follow its movements, now that he didn't have to be in total darkness.

The flashing pink light passed before his eyes again, and again, and once more, and again, and again... What was it? He was starting to get a little scared. He also heard laughter and wondered if there was someone laughing at him, but he saw nobody around... he couldn’t even turn around to see if there was someone behind him, because this new body of his wasn’t working at all. Wow, being dead is such a difficult task.

The little star finally stopped right in front of him, and he had to squint to see that it was not really a star, but a person, a very small one. This little person was wearing a pale pink dress, as well as matching anklets and a small flower on her head. She looked at him intently with a huge smile on her face (as big as her miniature face allowed her).

Wait, was she floating?

Better yet, why did she have wings?

Ah yes, he got it: It was because he was dead. He had also been told that when he died, an angel would come for him, and angels have wings. Well, to be honest, he always thought angels were a little taller, but of course he wasn’t complaining, she was a very adorable angel.

Her black hair and eyes moved something in his memories. That color... It was just beautiful.

"Hello!" The little angel with black orbs greeted him. "Are you… Oh, of course you are!” She was apparently unable to hide her absolute joy, as she spun and pirouetted in the air, forming small sparkling spirals. Her happiness was so contagious that he felt a smile forming into his own face. It was a feeling he loved to have again.

"I’m Eugeo" although she already seemed to know him, he had the need to say his name only because he felt like he hadn’t introduced himself correctly. Even though he was very surprised to be able to speak and hear his own voice, he thought it was rude not to introduce himself to the angel who had taken him to paradise; basic rules of courtesy.

She stopped dead in her tracks, looking at him cheerfully again, her expression giving him the impression that she wanted to cry out of excitement.

"You don't know how long I've been trying to find you!" Oh, dear goddess. The darkness meant he was lost between life and death? If so, he was even more grateful to this angel because she had saved him from floating around the void for eternity. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you! My dad is always talking about you”

"Your… Dad?"

“Yes! My dad talks a lot about you, his description of you fits perfectly now that I can see you: Golden hair, eyes as warm and blue as the sky and a very pretty smile. Ah, please forgive me if you can't move your body yet, the system still doesn't recognize you because I haven’t added the last details, just give me a moment…” he didn't understand anything, but before he could ask the angel disappeared in a cloud of golden glitter, returning a minute later with satisfaction painted on her face “I removed the movement restriction and added the basic items for any beginner. Try to move a little, please”

His new body, previously paralyzed, seemed to become incredibly weak. He fell to the grass on the ground. Had he been floating too? Death was weird.

Leaving that aside, the grass was definitely as tender and soft as it looked, it was ... like the grass in Rulid, like the grass surrounding the giant cedar, and like that in the gardens and fields in the Sword Academy… He felt something slip down his face; he was crying.

“E-eh?! Are you okay?! Did you get hurt?!”

"I’m… I'm fine" He didn't feel physical pain, but his tears didn't seem to stop falling. He rose to his knees, head down. Until now, he didn’t seem to give much thought to remember his life, but the weight of the memories pierced through him. His childhood, his adolescence, his first and last adventure, all the people he had met, the people he had saved, and those who had saved him… He had never felt so many emotions at the same time, and it was a little funny that he only felt it when he was dead. Wasn’t death supposed to be painless and peaceful?

Suddenly he felt something around him, and a soft floral scent filled his nostrils.

"Please don't cry ... Everything is alright, you are safe here, and we are going to protect you" a soft and barely known voice reached his ears. She no longer had wings, but her presence inspired the same peace as before. She also had a more normal height, like a little girl. Her embrace was filled with tranquility, so intense that it was transmitted directly to his mind and heart. The tears stopped flowing immediately and he found himself hugging the girl back.

“I didn't introduce myself, I’m sorry. Mommy says that I should do that whenever I meet a new friend.” She got up to be a little taller and held out her hand to him “I'm Yui! I am very happy to finally meet you, Eugeo-san” the sincerity in her voice made him smile and they shook hands in a very formal greeting.

 _"How polite,"_ he thought.

"My name is Eugeo, but I think you already know me. It is an honor for me… to meet an angel, that is,” he bowed his head as a sign of his respect, but when he felt her pull her hand away, he looked up immediately. The young girl was completely flushed and the surprise on her face was visible.

"N-no, I... I just…!”

"Aren't you an angel?" She quickly shook her head in response, "I see… But you have wings… and I'm in paradise… and you came for me when I died…"

"Ah! No, Eugeo-san, I think you are a little confused ... Actually, I am not an angel, nor is this heaven and you are not dead either. Not anymore. Please allow me to explain the situation”

The next 3 hours were not enough for the young man to understand what was happening to him, or where he was after his death in Underworld, because he kept asking question after question. Of course, it was understandable, what would you feel if one day you opened your eyes in an unknown place, and someone informs you that the only world you know, the one where you were born and have lived all your life never existed, that it was only a simulation? And all this is reported to you by a little girl with wings (who is not an angel but a fairy, by the way) who also knows magic. In his previous world, she would have been eliminated or imprisoned at the first opportunity, because people would have assumed that she was from the Dark Territory due to her peculiar physical characteristics. He thought it was terribly unfair; someone as kind as her did not deserve that fate just for having beautiful wings, doing magic, and knowing how to fly.

So far, the most important information was clear. First, he was no longer in Underworld; he was in a place called Alfheim. There was no Taboo Index here, nor a Dark Territory, the Axiom Church did not exist and therefore there was no Administrator; at least not the one he knew. He sighed in relief as soon as he heard about that; nothing from his world could harm him ever again. Of course… if the evil from Underworld was not in this new world, neither were his friends, and he could never see them again.

"…Well, I guess that's enough information for now. We will explain things better when daddy…” Yui’s face went pale "I DIDN’T TELL HIM YET!"

"Oh no… is he going to be angry at you for being out here with me?" Eugeo seemed concerned, he didn't want to cause problems to her; she had been so kind to him.

"N-not exactly, Eugeo-san, but I…" Before she could complete her sentence, the little girl jumped, just as if she heard something. She muttered something about her mommy needing something and not ruining the surprise while running quickly into the forest. She was small again and had her pink outfit on.

Eugeo could hear the little girl speaking to someone, but he didn't want to move. She was clearly very familiar with the world they were in and he was not; he didn’t want to cause any trouble so he decided to stay right where he was and wait patiently for her to return.

He began to look around; the clearing he was in was surrounded by forest so dense he couldn't see much further ahead. The flowers around in the clearing were rather extravagant and life seemed to sprout everywhere. Above him, the white clouds made a beautiful contrast with the bright blue sky and the weather was very pleasant.

What was he wearing? It was quite comfortable. He observed. It wasn’t really different from what he usually wore, the outfit was light blue with white details, the only thing is that, this one had a little more ornamental elements. Would he also have wings? Yui hadn’t told him he had them, he had not stopped to think about it, and he certainly did not feel anything weird attached to his back. He stretched his arms, touching his back trying to find any sign of a pair of wings of his own, but to no avail, there was none.

"I was able to keep it a secret! They will be- Uhm… Eugeo-san?”

“Yes?”

"Is… is everything alright?"

“All good”

"Does your back hurt?" Yui flew close to check that everything was fine, causing him to stop his awkward stunts "It seems that everything is fine" The null mention of wings made Eugeo a little disappointed, but he didn't show it.

“Yes, I guess so”

"I have to take you to the cabin!" The girl yelled, “Daddy and mommy will come soon, I told them I had a big surprise for them!”

"I see, do you want me to help you prepare it?" He laughed softly, he had already heard about a surprise and maybe his little companion needed some help, maybe it was someone's birthday and they needed extra hands. Yui seemed surprised.

"Oh… I haven't explained that to you, have I? I didn't even tell you…” she said with a serious expression, then she smiled at him "Eugeo-san, there is a reason why I brought you here," she explained. A beam of light enveloped her and suddenly she was no longer a tiny fairy in a pink outfit, but a normal barefoot girl in a simple white dress.

“There is?”

"Yes, actually I…" She looked at the floor as if she was very embarrassed about what she was trying to say. "It's just that… daddy… although it's been almost a year since he left the hospital… I know about his nightmares, he wakes up screaming in the middle of the night and sometimes can't go back to sleep, I just had to do something”

“That's horrible…”

"Yes, that's why I… I just want to help him. It has been ten months since I started looking for the person he seemed to call out, and that would be you, Eugeo-san, ” she thought of all those times when she had checked her dad's health record on his cell phone. His heart rate was far from normal at times, and in his sleep tracking it said that he barely got three or four hours of rest “P-please don't think I'm using you for our benefit, I also wanted to meet you since daddy told me so much about your adventures!” Well, now Eugeo was kind of surprised and confused. Did he know this girl's father?

"And… this person you say… Does he know me? Do I know him?”

"Of course you do!" She seemed almost offended by his doubting, but how did she want him to know who that person was… if he had just woken up in that place and barely understood things? “Daddy told me that you were the best of friends, and that you got along very well, and that your talent with your magic sword was incredible, and that you two had cut down a giant tree, and that…” He couldn't even hear her anymore. It was impossible, of all people…

The most violent wave of nostalgia pierced through his chest and he had to hold back the urge to cry.

"Your dad… Who is your dad?" But his voice cracked. Yui seemed to feel his sadness too, because without answering his question she took his hand and smiled at him, making the weight of his chest lift slightly.

"My daddy’s name is Kazuto, but maybe ‘Kirito’ sound more familiar to you"

It was like his legs refused to respond. His ears were not working, and again the tears flowed like a violent waterfall from his blue orbs. He fell back to her knees on the floor and covered his lips with his hands to keep the sobs from escaping, without success.

He just couldn't believe it, nothing seemed real. He was alive, ALIVE. He could… he would definitely see Kirito again. His best friend, the one he admired so much, the person he had lived the best part of his life with, damn, he had _died_ for him. He couldn't ask for more.

And now it turned out he had a daughter? He laughed at the thought, couldn't wait to see him again, and probably kick his ass for hiding that he had a family.

By the time he was able to get himself together, he realized that just like before, Yui was hugging him as best as her little arms allowed.

“I know that he, too, will be very happy to see you again, Eugeo-san” they pulled apart, the girl also had a few tears in her eyes “so please, come with me to our cabin, he and mommy will be here soon” he just managed to nod.

In seconds Yui had her miniature size and wings back, flying away toward the blue sky.

“H-hey! Wait…” he immediately started running after her, but he lost sight of her and had to stop, how could he follow her if she flew and he didn't? Soon after, he saw her return with her arms behind her and a red tint on her cheeks, giggling.

"I'm sorry, heh ... I think I forgot to teach you how to use your wings" she flew to him, facing his back and almost immediately the blonde managed to hear a tinkling sound and catch a blue flash on his back. Yes, the wings were now where they should be, and that brought Eugeo a beaming, childish smile: he had wings!

"They’re blue!" He shouted with the joy of a child "How pretty"

“I thought the colors of Undines would fit very well with you, so I had the system register you as one. I heard you used to wear light blue a lot ”explained the girl. He smiled, he knew just who told her that.

“Well, that's true”

“Now… If you raise your hand as if you were going to grab something, you will be provided with a flying control, let's start with that and it will be easier”

.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't easy. The poor boy crashed into two trees, fell to the ground 5 times, and finally ended up in a stream that ran nearby, all while Yui healed him and laughed nonstop.

“P-Please forgive me, it's always very funny to teach someone to fly”

“It’s alright, I think it’s funny too”

A couple of minutes later they were already in the famous cabin on the 22nd floor in New Aincrad. Yui let out a sigh of relief when she saw that no one was inside. Yet.

She hurried Eugeo to go in and led him to one of the rooms, telling him not to make a noise and that she herself would come to pick him up once her parents arrived.

"So this is where Kirito lives…”

“It could be said, but his real home is in another place. We'll explain that to you all together later, so please don't start asking!”

"Okay, I'm going to look forward to it." he smiled “And please, you don’t have to be so formal when you talk to me, we’re friends, right?” one of his fingers touched Yui's small head as a sign of affection.

She nodded, she was very happy to finally meet the person of her father’s stories, he was such a good and kind person. She had no doubt that her dad had been very happy to live his adventure with him.

“Yes! And since we will have a lot of time, I will show you around, and I’ll tell you about spells and potions, and about all territories and all races of fairies, also about how we saved mommy from the top of the World Tree, and also about…

“Yui-chan?”

"Yui? Are you here?”

Two voices came from the living room. The girl’s face lit up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"It's time…"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Azure, thank you for giving this a chance! As you might have noticed, I'm not a native english speaker, so I'm sorry if you find several mistakes, I know there are many. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
